


Book cover for This Is His Love, This is Her Body series by Chaerring

by catonspeed



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cover Art, Like Woah!, Photoshop, Q characterisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What I love about the whole concept of this fic with is that gender isn't an issue at all for Q - in terms of making Q a woman (and I wish more people ignored the tags and came in for a read, because this is just so lovely on so many levels) - the position of Q is a place holder, it has no gender, its just Q, Quartermaster (everything gets put to one side when you gain the position - name, identity, everything); and that has just been such a wonderful branch to explore through this story.</p>
<p>Yes, WIP... but... come on in, the waters lovely... seriously, you're trolling for updates right now, what do you have to lose ;)</p>
<p>Tumbled here: http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/47556000411/book-cover-for-this-is-his-love-this-is-her-body</p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for This Is His Love, This is Her Body series by Chaerring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaerring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is His Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563725) by [Chaerring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring). 



> What I love about the whole concept of this fic with is that gender isn't an issue at all for Q - in terms of making Q a woman (and I wish more people ignored the tags and came in for a read, because this is just so lovely on so many levels) - the position of Q is a place holder, it has no gender, its just Q, Quartermaster (everything gets put to one side when you gain the position - name, identity, everything); and that has just been such a wonderful branch to explore through this story.
> 
> Yes, WIP... but... come on in, the waters lovely... seriously, you're trolling for updates right now, what do you have to lose ;)
> 
> Tumbled here: http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/47556000411/book-cover-for-this-is-his-love-this-is-her-body


End file.
